Silver Lining is Hard to Find
by Ruby Cloud
Summary: Kyoya has always done well at keeping his issues and feelings to himself. Except for when it comes to a certain Host Club king and a pretty honor student. What should he do now that they are catching on to his two most recent problems, his spot in his family being challenged. Plus the biggest secret of his families history is about to be exposed to his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kyoya what's wrong?" Kyoya looked up sharply from his table in the corner of music room three, his dark eyes void of emotion, "I don't know what you mean?" Tamaki walked over his blond hair sitting perfectly around his blue eyes, "Yes you do Kyoya." Tamaki sat down flamboyantly on the table next to Kyoya's black notebook, "Really Kyoya, you haven't been yourself at all…you've been…more "evil" than usual." A smile fluttered on his features as he studied Kyoya's pale face. Kyoya merely sighed pushing his glasses up his nose with a pale finger, "I honestly don't know what it is you are referring to. I am perfectly fine."

"No, I have to agree with Tamaki-senpai." Kyoya turned in his chair, to see a cute brown haired girl staring hard at him. Tamaki jumped from the table and wrapped his arms around Haruhi's shoulders, "Oh Haruhi I knew you would come through for daddy." Haruhi struggled against Tamaki's grip, and finally managed to push him off, sending him dramatically to the floor. She straightened her school uniform and glanced at Kyoya, "As I was saying, I agree with Tamaki senpai, you haven't been yourself." Kyoya dropped his head onto his pale hand and studied her, "Oh? Then please, by all means tell me what is different." Haruhi frowned for a moment, "Well, first off you haven't blackmailed anyone in a while-"Tamaki, who had regained his footing stepped forward with a more serious expression, "I noticed that you haven't been taking notes in your black note book for a while which is very unusual, and on top of THAT you haven't been talking that much at all…well, even less than usual." The three host club members became quite, so the only sound in the room were the customers and the rest of the host club. Kyoya almost allowed a smirk to form on his lips, "Is that all." Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other and Haruhi spoke up, "You have also been ignoring your guests Kyoya senpai." Tamaki nodded, "Right, which for you is VERY strange, weren't you the one that said you only do things to benefit yourself? Well, failing your customers is not in the best interest of the club, right?" Kyoya's beautiful, dark eyes widened as he stared at the two in front of him. How could they read him so easily, most people couldn't because of his already dark personality and the dark air around surrounding him. Then again…Haruhi and Tamaki had always been able to see through everyone…they had a strange and… sometimes annoying knack for it.

Kyoya turned his back to them, "I am fine, and even if I wasn't it wouldn't be your business anyway." Kyoya started in surprise as Tamaki suddenly appeared before him. Tamaki's eyes met his, a very serious expression on his face. So, serious…and so unusual that Kyoya's breath caught in his throat. "Kyoya, you may not always believe this but you are our friend so it is automatically our business moreover, if you are worried then all of US should be too, because it takes quite a bit to worry you. If whatever you are worrying about will affect the club or yourself you need to tell us." Kyoya quickly collected himself and stood to his full height. Straightening his Ouran High Uniform he said, "Thank you for your concern, but it isn't necessary. Pardon me I will be back in just a moment." He gracefully picked up his notebook and walked to the beautifully ornate music room door. Once the door shut behind him, he clenched his teeth, "Crap. I can't keep this up to long; I can't get them involved in anything…especially family business." Kyoya rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand; he could hear the beating of his own heart which was much too fast. He took in a slow breath and closed his eyes; he focused on the sounds around him in the hallway. The buzzing of a fly, the murmuring of the hosts voices beyond the door, the faraway sounds of footsteps… and the sound of blood pumping through six host club members.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at the closed door before looking at each other. "Tamaki senpai-" Tamaki quickly cut over her, "I am worried Haruhi, but we can't force Kyoya to tell us anything...besides if we tried..." Tamaki shuddered, "We would invoke the wrath of the demon king." Haruhi turned pale, "Ah, of course." Just thinking about the evil aura of the Demon King gave them shivers. So, when the twins touched the two of them on the shoulder Tamaki shrieked and clung to Haruhi tightly. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Don't do that!" Haruhi shouted. The twins leaned on each other and cocked their heads, "Huh?" Both said in unison. Tamaki shot past Haruhi and began shouting at the twins, "You scared us, what do you guys think you are doing!?" The twins looked at each other, "What are you talking about boss. If we had scared you on purpose it would have been a lot scarier." Haruhi forced the smile creeping up her face back into a thin line, while Mori and Honey sat watching the exchange from the couch; with confused expressions...at least Honey had one. Honey walked over carrying Usa-Chan in his arms. He looked up at the others his light brown eyes full of confusion, "Tama-Chan what's going on?" Tamaki glanced down at Honey, "Ah well-" the twins cut over him quickly, "The boss is just a scaredy cat as usual honey senpai just ignore everything he says." Honey cocked his head, "Really? Well ok" with that he ran back to Mori, "Let's eat cake Takashi!" Mori merely nodded as Honey re-joined him. The twins gave up on tormenting Tamaki and moved on to Haruhi who was taking it very calmly. After a moment Tamaki studied all of his friends, and decided to ask the others hosts if they noticed anything odd about Kyoya... that of course being when all the customers left. Which would probably be in about an hour.

* * *

Kyoya raised his head and stared at his reflection in the pristine bathroom mirror. His grey eyes stared back, dark, and terrifying. He sighed and wiped away the water running down his face, "This is getting silly, I feel so nervous lately." He clenched his hands into tight fists, "And I don't even know why..." With another sigh he grabbed his glasses from the white sink next to him and slipped them on before exiting the bathroom with his things. His eyes widened in surprise as someone bumped into him and he looked down. A girl with light brown hair sat on the floor having been pushed off balance from the force. Kyoya plastered a kind smile on his face and extended his hand, "Ah, forgive me I didn't see you." the girl looked up at him, making Kyoya freeze. The girl had the most beautiful green eyes; eyes that made his breath catch in his throat. The girl hesitantly took his hand, "Oh thank you...I am sorry I should have been more careful." Kyoya shook his head, "No, please forgive me." He gently pulled her off the floor, "Please come to music room three later, and I will make sure that this accident is made up for." With that he walked away from the girl, with the stunning green eyes. How peculiar he thought as he walked away. Green eyes…with eyes that green she would have to be from another country. That and when she spoke the way she pronounced some of her words…had a different element to them. How strange that he, Kyoya, had not heard anything about a new student. Kyoya's eyes darkened again, he had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Authors Notes

HI, so I know this isn't very long, but I will attempt to make them a little longer. I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hosts sighed as the last customer left. Honey and Mori sat contently on the couch, while the twins immediately began to torment Haruhi. Tamaki closed the doors before turning to the hosts, "Everyone, I have something to say." They all halted in their activities and turned their eyes to him. All of them grew tense when they saw the look on the Host King's face.

"Tono, is there something wrong?"

Tamaki sighed, running a hand through his smooth blond hair, "Afraid so. Have any of you noticed anything strange about Kyoya?" Everyone frowned.

The twins stood for a moment, thinking, before their frowns deepened, "Mm now that we think about it...yeah."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Really!"

The twins snorted, "Tono, it's Kyoya. He always has problems, and he's always strange...aren't we all?"

Tamaki almost crashed to the floor. "That isn't what I meant!"

A deep, yet quiet, voice filled the room, "There has been something..." All eyes swiveled to Mori in utter shock.

Tamaki took a step toward him. "Really?"

Mori nodded simply. "He doesn't seem to be himself, and I have seen him avoiding some of his customers." Everyone was shocked because Mori hadn't said that much in a long time.

Tamaki, however, didn't pay attention to that fact as his eyes flooded with tears. '" Exactly, thank you Mori senpai!"

The twins cocked their heads, getting over their surprise easily. "Mm we didn't notice."

Haruhi eyed them before saying sarcastically, "Of course YOU didn't."

Just as the twins were about to admonish Haruhi for her rudeness the doors swung open and Kyoya entered. Tamaki and the others froze where they were with frightened expressions on their faces. Kyoya frowned, "Did I perhaps miss something?"

Tamaki spoke up a little too quickly, making the others want to face palm, "NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

* * *

Kyoya sighed as he made his way to his room once he had finally reached home. As he passed one of the many "family" rooms his house contained he found his father sitting watching TV. Kyoya stiffened and moved quietly to walk through the room, but, much to his dread, his father told him to sit down. Yoshio Ootori was wearing expensive jeans, and an expensive polo shirt, he sat drinking expensive wine and watching TV on an expensive TV. Kyoya sat down on the edge of the couch ready to bolt the second he could. "Yes father?"

His father muted the TV and eyed his son thoughtfully. "Tell me, Kyoya, are you still friends with Tamaki Suou?"

Kyoya smiled tightly, "Indeed, Father."

Yoshio nodded, taking his eyes from Kyoya. "Excellent, they are a valuable asset to our company." Kyoya almost rolled his eyes; he couldn't remember how many times he had heard that in the past two years. He was getting very sick of it. His father then sighed and settled further in the couch, "Have you sensed something strange in the air?" Kyoya's eyes widened which immediately gave his father the answer. Yoshio chuckled, "Be careful Kyoya, even though you are the third son, you will not be forgiven if you lose to the lowlier of our kind."

Kyoya clenched his teeth, "I understand father." Yoshio waved his hand through the air, dismissing him before pressing the mute button on the remote again. Kyoya bowed, and then practically ran from the room.

* * *

Authors Notes

Hey guys! K, so I am still trying to get the hang of this...even after all this time. So please give me constructive advice on how to make this better. Thanks for reading!

Also, if the characters are off please please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyoya groaned tiredly and raised his head from the warm comfort of his pillow. The glowing letters on his clock read 5:30; he hissed and smacked the clock on the floor. Why did school have to be so early, it felt like this world could be the underworld. He reached over, his pale skin almost glowing in the dim light of his room and grabbed his phone. Glancing at it he saw a text...from Tamaki. He sighed and was about to put the phone down before the phone buzzed in his hand. He glanced at it again and saw once again it was a text from Tamaki. Opening it the text read, "Don't you dare NOT answer me!"

Kyoya's eyes widened and he felt the vain in his temple begin to pound, "HOW IN THE HECK WOULD HE KNOW THAT, THAT IDIOT!" He was very tempted to throw his phone across the room, but managed to hold it tightly until he calmed down. He clicked on the first text and read, "Kyoya...are you sure you're ok?" His eyes widened once again. Just those simple words cracked the firm wall he had constructed to hold back his worries. Kyoya clutched the phone suddenly feeling as though it was a life line. His friends…what if he was putting them in danger just by being around them, if there was anyone he cared more about in this "underworld" than himself it was the members of the Host Club. Kyoya finally managed to send a text back, "I'm fine...HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT I WASN'T GOING TO READ YOURE TEXT?!" He rolled over onto his back and waited for a response. When it came, Kyoya Ootori felt tears well up in his eyes just the first time he heard Tamaki Suoh play the piano, "Because I know you Kyoya...because I'm your friend."

* * *

Kyoya opened the door to the club room the next morning and halted. A girl with brown hair and bright green eyes sat on the sofa next to Tamaki, the rest of the hosts were gathered around. They were all chatting freely with the girl, and she was laughing easily. When Kyoya closed the door, Tamaki jumped to his feet, "Ah KYOYA! Just in time, this beautiful princess was looking for you!"

The twins turned to eye him and wiggled their eyebrows, "Mm, how did you meet this young lady Kyoya Senpai?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and easily stated, "I bumped into her by accident and asked her to come here to make it up to her."

Hikaru practically snorted outright, "Yeah? And when did you start doing stuff like that?"

Kyoya ignored that they were implying that he liked her and began making some tea, "You are overthinking, all of you. Please calm yourselves before you overwhelm our guest."

Tamaki put a hand on Kyoya's shoulder; "Now now Kyoya, she came here to see you. Not us."

Haruhi nodded and smiled at the girl, "By the way we didn't even ask for your name."

Tamaki gasped loudly and practically danced over to the girl. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, "Oh forgive me princess we are not proper hosts, please do tell us your name."

the girl turned bright red and managed to stutter, "Lora lee." Tamaki gasped putting a hand to his forehead. Sparkles were pretty evident in the air around him, making Haruhi want to role her eyes.

Tamaki kissed her hand again and said, "My princess what a beautiful name, as unique and lovely as you are." Lora Lee flushed an even deeper red and couldn't even speak.

The twins placed their arms on Tamaki's slim shoulders, "Now boss you are embarrassing her, you really need to stop that." Tamaki glared at them and immediately began reciting his rules for being a proper host. The twins covered their ears only making Tamaki more persistent. Kyoya stood to the side, his eyes not moving from Lora Lee who was now laughing at the Twins and Tamaki as they ran around the room. Kyoya tapped his finger against the table next to him. This girl was not normal he could feel it. She wasn't…human. He was becoming surer of that fact the longer she was around. However, there was no way to prove it without calling attention to his actions…or his family for that matter. Kyoya almost hissed but quickly suppressed the urge. He would have to be very cautious from that moment on.

* * *

Authors Notes

So, I should have said this at the very beginning. Just to clarify this is not a boy-boy story. If anyone has seen BBC Merlin. This is like a Merlin and Arthur best brotherly friendship between Kyoya and Tamaki.

^^ I hope you continue to read and give feedback. If you don't like it please don't continue to read. Thank you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyoya's fingers moved quickly over the black keyboard of his computer. The rest of the host club had left some time ago. Kyoya, on the other hand, decided to stay behind; that way he could do research without his father and brothers getting in the way. His phone buzzed on the table and Kyoya's long pale fingers flipped it open. "Yes?"

A deep voice answered from the other end, "Sir, we followed the subject as you instructed."

Kyoya held his breath, "And?"

"Nothing seemed to strange, sir." Kyoya was about to sigh in relief but wasn't allowed the pleasure. "Um...sir actually...there was something...just a little strange."

Kyoya gripped the phone tightly. "Yes?"

"She went to your home, sir...she didn't go in, and she just stood there staring up at the house."

Kyoya's grey eyes narrowed. "I see, thank you. Keep an eye on her. Contact me with anything even a little out of the ordinary." He clicked his phone shut and clenched his teeth, "I knew it, I knew there was something strange...it's a shame I cannot do anything until I have real evidence that she isn't human." He shut his computer and slipped it into his bag. "One thing is for sure, if she is one of us and if she tries to hurt me and ends up hurting one of my friends in the process, I will not stop until she is hunted down and killed." His grey eyes shimmered red in the dim light of music room three.

* * *

"Princess!" Lora Lee jumped in her seat as the King of the host club appeared in front of her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly with his perfect lips, "How are you today princess?"

Lora Lee's face turned bright red. "Oh, um, I am fine, tha-thank you for asking."

The twins in their corner smirked, "He is at it again."

Haruhi, who sat in a armchair just a few feet from them, mumbled in their direction, "So are you." She finished just as squeals filled the air. Haruhi jumped when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

Honey looked up at her with caramel eyes, "Haru-Chan are you ok?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, then she smiled at the boy in front of her, "Ah, yes, thank you for asking Honey Senpai, I'm fine."

Honey's beautiful eyes crinkled at the corners as he returned her smile. "Haru-chan would you like some cake?"

Haruhi didn't really feel like eating cake but she couldn't resist Honey senpai's "Tamaki puppy eyes", "Alright Honey senpai. I will have some."

* * *

Kyoya watched his friends from his corner and a smile began forming on his perfect lips.

"I see someone's shell is being chipped away at. Even if it is slowly"

Kyoya turned his head sharply to see Tamaki standing next to him. When had he got there...and why hadn't the shadow king noticed? Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You, of all people, Tamaki, know that it shattered when I first met _you_ and was practically dragged into your eccentric ways." When he glanced back to Tamaki all he could do was blink and look around when he found Tamaki wasn't next to him anymore. He turned in his chair to eye one of the corners of the room and saw Tamaki on his haunches growing mushrooms while a cloud of gloom hung over him. Kyoya, again, almost smiled at the familiar sight but managed to restrain himself. Tamaki was so over dramatic, but, then again, he guessed most kings would be. Tamaki rocked back and forth as Kyoya, watched his head on his hand. "Kyoya, you didn't have to say it so rudely, I thought you were ok with my heritage...was that a lie?"

Kyoya snorted quietly, "Hardly, Tamaki, I would not have started such a strange club with you if I objected to your background." Tamaki leapt up and threw his arms dramatically around Kyoya. Kyoya stiffened, a disgusted scowl on his face. "Let go Tamaki, no hugging me."

Tamaki leaned back his hands still on Kyoya's shoulders, making Kyoya blink at the soft look in Tamaki's beautiful blue eyes. "I am glad Kyoya...I am glad that, even though your real personality is terrifying, I am glad you get to be yourself."

Kyoya removed Tamaki's hands gently from his shoulders and turned around to face his computer. He paused then whispered, "Me to."

* * *

Lora Lee sat on the couch watching the exchange, for a moment a victorious smile crossed her features, then it was gone. So, Kyoya Ootori had a weakness. The host club was...no, is, his weakness. Lora Lee stood and walked over to Kyoya and Tamaki, "Um...excuse me." She said timidly.

Tamaki looked at her then gasped, "Oh princess, please forgive me for leaving you like that."

Lora lee shook her head. "No, it's alright, Tamaki- sama. I was hoping I could speak to Kyoya- senpai."

Tamaki smiled and looked at Kyoya, almost teasingly. "Why, of course, princess, he is all yours."

Kyoya closed his eyes, trying to control his sudden anger at the host king. He really wished that his friends would stop trying to push him into a relationship with this girl. They had no idea who she really was, and in no way was he ever going to tell them. Because if he did...then he would reveal the truth about himself, and that was something he wasn't ready to handle. "I am sorry, but can we perhaps talk sometime later. I must do the club's finances."

Lora Lee rubbed her hands together, suddenly nervous. "Oh, of course, later then." Kyoya watched her sprint away back to her place with the rest of the host club.

* * *

Authors Notes

Ok, I know all of these are short. The next one will be longer I promise. Things also start to get a little more, tense. ;) I think it would be fun to hear your ideas about what you think is going on.

Anyway thanks for your support. Have fun reading!


	6. Chapter 6

The host club sighed and collapsed onto the couches in the room. The only people who hadn't joined them, were, naturally, Kyoya...and strangely...Tamaki. The teens looked around and found Tamaki staring out the window, a sad and worrisome expression on his face. "My lord?" the twins asked in unison.

Honey studied Tamaki's face, "Tama Chan? What's wrong?"

Tamaki began drawing on the window with his slender finger. "Something terrible has happened." Kyoya stiffened and eyed Tamaki with a serious expression.

The twins scooted to the edge of the couch, "My lord?"

Tamaki whipped around and pulled a small card from his school uniform. He displayed it to them and in a hysterical voice shouted, "Kuma-chan is missing again!"

The twin's faces went blank as they stared at the cartoon bear on the card. "Is that all?"

Tamaki gasped and fell to the carpeted floor, gloom gathering around him. 'How could you say it like that!"

Haruhi sighed, "Seriously, Tamaki senpai, I'm sure you just misplaced Kuma-chan."

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand making her back away, her mouth in a thin line. "No, Haruhi, I would never lie about something like this!"

Kyoya sighed, "Tamaki, seeing as this isn't the first time Kuma-chan has disappeared, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Tamaki spun in a circle. "How could you be so cold! Kyoya, what if something bad is happening to him!"

Honey's eyes widened at the thought and he tightened his grip on his rabbit. "Tama Chan, we will help you find him, right Takashi?!" Mori nodded, his dark eyes on the verge of smiling at the silliness of their king. Though, he naturally kept it very well hidden.

* * *

"Milord how long are we going to do this?" Hikaru groaned.

Tamaki jabbed a finger at him. "Don't be rude Hikaru you aren't the one who is lost. Besides I said I would turn this into a game and I did. Whoever finds him first-"

Kaoru cut in quickly, "We know Milord, whoever finds Kuma-chan first gets to choose any restaurant they want and you have to pay."

Kyoya straightened after looking under one of the sofas. "Well, considering Tamaki hasn't paid for anything personally, I think this is an opportunity to take advantage of, wouldn't you?"

The twins looked at each other, then smiled, their light brown eyes shining evilly. "True."

Tamaki felt chills move up and down his spine. "Mommy! Why did you have to say it like that! Look at how they are acting now! It's terrifying!"

Kyoya smirked, "I didn't say anything except, in a round about way, repeat what you said. I just made it sound a little more appealing. "

Haruhi sighed and looked at Tamaki on the verge of wanting to give up. "Senpai perhaps we should split up and look all the places you went today."

Kyoya nodded not at all surprised by Haruhi's intelligent suggestion, "That is a good idea, it would take less time, and it's more efficient."

The twins walked across the expensive carpet to the music room 3 doors and flung them open. "We will take his classrooms." They turned around as an idea hit them and grabbed Haruhi. "Haruhi will come with us."

Tamaki's jaw fell open. "You evil twins don't be doing anything scary! Be gentle to your sister!" He shouted after them, but they had already sped down the hall, completely ignoring him.

Mori proceeded by grabbing Honey around his waist and lightly put him on his shoulders. "We will do the grounds," He said quietly, but in a deep voice.

Tamaki, momentarily over Haruhi's 'kidnapping', thought for a moment. "I suppose I best check my locker…"

Kyoya's eyebrows shot up on his pale face then dropped back down just as fast as he tried to maintain his sudden annoyance. The fool hadn't even checked his locker and he was sending them on this ridiculous search when he himself had better things to do. Why did Tamaki even feel the need to bring the stuffed bear to school?

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his face, hiding his momentary reaction. "I will check the hallways and staircases." Everyone nodded and exited music room three, full of purpose...mostly.

* * *

Kyoya walked the grand halls of Ouran High at leisurely pace. True, having Tamaki pay for something was truly a miracle, but…he didn't really care. He was looking for Kuma-chan, because he knew if they didn't find the bear there would be even more annoying problems to deal with. But that didn't mean he had to _hurry_ and look for it… Kyoya needed time away from the host club, to think. His shoes made quiet shuffling noises on the clean floor. His eyes focused on his notebook only to look up a few times to scan the hallways for Kuma. As he walked, a strange scent began to hang in the air. Kyoya halted and his head snapped up. He turned and stared back down the hall… something wasn't right. He closed his notebook with a snap and dropped his pretty demon boy attitude. Kyoya Ootori _ran_ down the porcelain halls.

* * *

Honey's dark eyes glared at Lora Lee who stood opposite him. What was happening? This girl had been so nice to him, and the rest of the host club. Just earlier that day she had shared some sweets with him. So, why was she suddenly attacking them when she had shown no hostility at all, who was she? Honey's eyes became cold slits as he glared at the girl…no, creature in front of him. "What are you?" Lora Lee laughed a menacing laugh and brushed off the sleeves of her uniform, "Honey senpai, what a rude question to ask."

Mori appeared behind her and swung down with his fist; she jerked sideways and flipped through the air. Mori's large hand made a small dent in the dense lawn where she had once stood. Lora Lee landed lightly a few feet from Mori whose eyes were shadowed, "What are you?" He repeated Honeys words with quite menace as Lora Lee's eyes shimmered.

Lora Lee clapped her hands together joyfully, "Ohhh you boys don't give up! Fine, I will admit that is a good question!"

Honey raced to where Lora Lee was standing and swung one of his strong legs at her, which she dodged easily. She leapt backward through the air, only to have something send her crashing back into the ground. She looked up with a smile on her lips to see Honey and Mori standing over her.

Honey's voice was now lower in octave and his usually happy, adorable eyes were now very cold and menacing, "What are you?!"

Lora Lee reached up to cup Honey's face in her pale petite hands, but Mori smacked her hands away before pulling Honey to a safe distance. "Do not touch him, now answer, what are you?" he demanded, saying more words than she had ever heard him utter.

Lora Lee at that moment became very distracted and cocked her pretty head. Mori and Honey frowned, watching her cautiously for any sudden attacks she might attempt. Lora Lee, however, just smiled devilishly. "Ah, here he comes."

Kyoya walked around the corner of one of the buildings and walked over to them, "Mori senpai, Honey senpai, are both of you alright? What's going on?" He asked seeing the tightness of their expressions.

Mori's dark eyes narrowed while Honey ran to meet Kyoya. "How did you know we were here?"

Kyoya smiled smoothly. "I saw you from the window, remember, I am checking all the hallways."

He turned his smile on Lora Lee. "Ah forgive me, are you helping us look now?"

Lora Lee looked at him quizzically and not with a little surprise. "Looking, for what exactly?"

Kyoya watched her finger her uniform before replying, "Oh, perhaps you weren't. We are looking for something of Tamaki's, a bear."

Lora Lee clapped her hands together, "Oh, yes, I had heard about that from some of the other girls! Any luck so far, Kyoya Senpai?" Her eyes became sharp as she said the last part, but her smile remained on her face.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Afraid not, but, if anyone has taken it, they shall pay the price in full, I can assure you. It was nice speaking to you. Oh, and please bring the bear too Music Room three if you happen to find it." Kyoya turned his back on her and walked to where Honey and Mori stood with confused looks. "Shall we head back to the music room? Honey senpai, I'm sure there is more cake waiting for you."

Mori and Honeys faces became vacant their eyes going dull for a moment. Then, Honey's face lit up. "CAKE!" He grabbed Mori's hand and began skipping back to the school.

Kyoya waited for a moment, until they disappeared behind the edge of the building, "I can promise you, if you try to destroy anything I have work hard on here, I will end you without regret." He turned back to Lora Lee just as a breeze picked up and blew his dark hair around his face. Kyoya's eyes were a shimmering red. "I can promise you that. I have been moving my pieces around and have them just where I want them. Should you disrupt my work, you will regret it."

Lora Lee chuckled and walked over to him, pushing her hair over her shoulder, "Kyoya senpai, I'm sure you know why I am here, and it is also evident that you know what I want." She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her lips very close to his, "I will take everything you own, friends, school, pawns, and your title."

Kyoya reached up with smooth pale hands and gently, but not without some menace, removed her arms from around his neck. "The role of the third son does indeed put me in a distasteful position, but I can assure you I will do whatever necessary to keep it. Because it is rightfully mine. My brothers may have it easy because their inheritance is set in stone. But seeing as mine isn't, I will fight for it, no matter what." He whispered the last part in her ear before turning and walking across the lush green lawn back to Ouran High.

* * *

Authors Notes

I am happy, this one if finally longer! Thanks so much for all of the reviews everyone. To be honest, I thought up some twists to how I want the story so this may get longer than I thought. Keep reading ^^ its about to get intense! ;)


End file.
